


"Just Friends"

by honeybreadbutterfly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Comfort, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Hurt, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Protective Stiles, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 09:09:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9377966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybreadbutterfly/pseuds/honeybreadbutterfly
Summary: Stydia goes to a party and some guy is drunk and harassing Lydia so Stiles tells him to back off and then the guy punches Stiles and they fight, and then Stydia goes home and Lydia cleans him up





	

Lydia checked her watch. 20:58. He wasn’t late, yet. She was sitting on her window sill, checking the parking lot. A smile crept up on her face the moment she saw the blue jeep come to an abrupt halt in front of her apartment block. She watched him check his watch and walking inside quickly. Lydia went to her bathroom and touched up her red lipstick. She ruffled through her strawberry blonde curls until she heard a knock on her door, snatched her denim jacket and purse from the armchair in the lounge and swung open the door. Stiles jaw dropped when he saw her. Lydia was wearing a flowery dress with orange, reddish elements. Stiles didn’t know one thing about clothes and dresses, but this dress had all the right holes in all the right places. It took him a few seconds to look away and Lydia noticed smirking. “Let’s go.” She said, before Stiles was able to make a remark about her outfit. “Yeah, absolutely.” Stiles gave back his voice a bit unsteady. He swallowed hard as he watched her walk down the hall fiercely in front of him. Her long curls bounced up and down, as did her teasingly short dress. She turned around, a big smile on her red lips. This girl will be the death of me, Stiles thought to himself.

The two had met their first year in college. They had been to the same party and met as Lydia tried to escape a drunk guy she wasn’t at all into. She bumped into him whilst trying to hide from the guy that had continuously tried to make a move on her.“Would you excuse me.” She said as she glanced back to the other guy licking his lips. Lydia felt sick to her stomach, she had to get away. “Whisper something in my ear.” She had heard the brown haired guy say. “What? No.” She retorted, trying to escape yet the next guy hitting on her. “Trust me I’m not hitting on you, I can help you get away from the creep over there.” He whispered into her ear. Lydia contemplated her options and decided to go for it. “Okay and now what?” She whispered back. “Take my hand and follow me.” The boy whispered. Lydia took his hand and he led her through the crowd, passing the guy who had been hitting on her all night. They went into an upstairs bedroom and the stranger locked the door. “Hey! What are you doing?” Lydia asked heatedly, ready to hit him and run. “Calm down, I was just trying to help. He’ll think we have sex now. Let’s just stay here for twenty minutes and then you’re free to go.” The boy sat down on the bed checking his phone. Lydia sighed. She only now really looked at him. He had moles scattered across his face and neck and his whisky colored eyes lit up when he looked down on his phone. “Thanks. And I’m Lydia, by the way.” She added after half a minute of silence. The boy looked up smiling. “Stiles.” He answered. Lydia looked at him confused. “What the hell is a Stiles?” She asked laughing, sitting down next to him.

That had been the beginning of what soon would turn into friendship. They had spent the rest of the party in that room, talking and laughing. They found out that they attended the same college not living far from each other. They exchanged numbers and that was that. Best friends ever since. They saw each other at least three times a week. Wether they went out, just studied next to each other or spent hours watching Criminal Minds together, they always found an excuse to spend time with each other. Sometimes Stiles would even simply drop by saying that his roommate was showering and ask if he could use her shower. Lydia would usually say something like “You’re an idiot.” but would open the door anyways to let him in.

Everyone around them assumed that they were going out, which they weren’t. “Just friends” was the term they used to describe their relationship to anybody asking. But who were they trying to fool? The sexual tension between them was palpable. Three months after they first met, they nearly ended up hooking up in Stiles’ room, absolutely drunk, but just before they were about to kiss, Stiles’ roommate bust in and interrupted them. They didn’t ever discuss the topic, silently agreeing that it wasn’t worth mentioning. From then on they simply ignored their sexual attraction towards each other and stuck to being “just friends”.

“So you’re still driving that jeep?” Lydia asked as they got into the blue jeep parked in front of the apartment building. It took Stiles about three tries to get the jeep to start, but at the third the engine reared to life. “I will never abandon this jeep.” He said defiantly as they left Lydia’s apartment behind and headed to a party ten minutes away.

The windows were down and the warm air of a late spring night made Lydia’s curls dance. She had a smile on her lips so wide and bright Stiles was sure he had only seen it once or twice in the one year he knew her now. They were listening to a party playlist Lydia had set up some time ago as she kept complaining about the bad radio reception in Stiles’ jeep. Stiles had to force himself to focus on the street, otherwise they would have probably ended up crashing into a tree, but Lydia looked so beautiful he had to use all his willpower not to keep looking at her.

Cars were lining the streets about half a mile to their location. They parked the jeep and had to walk quite a bit until they reached the fraternity house in which the party was held. The music was audible before the house was even in sight. It was an end of term party and basically everyone came. At least judging by the two hundred cars parked in close proximity to the party.

“Tess is gonna be here tonight.” Lydia remarked smiling cheekily. Tess was a girl in Lydia’s archaic latin class, that she had decided would be a perfect match for Stiles. Lydia didn’t even know herself why she kept pushing him to get in touch with her, probably a defense mechanism in order to not accept the fact that she actually liked him more than “just a friend.”

“She told me that she thinks you’re cute, you know?” Lydia kept pushing as Stiles wasn’t answering. “Well that’s good for her, I guess, but I like someone else.” Stiles responded. It felt like a punch in the gut. But she played it cool, pretending to be excited. “Really? What’s her name? Why did you never tell me about her?” Stiles sighed smiling. “It’s complicated.”

Lydia rolled her eyes. “Nothing is complicated as long as you talk about it.” She pressed on. But to Stiles’ relief they had just arrived at the party and Stiles was able to drop the subject.

They had never been to a party so wild. The fraternity house was huge, but it was still packed with people. It was crazy. A pool and a DJ in the back garden. Another DJ in the lounge. Lydia didn’t even want to know who was supposed to clean this afterwards. They started their night with a round of tequila shots. They had forgotten about their conversation before and were now solely in for shots and fun. An hour later they were both rather drunk, but Lydia was hit by a sudden realization. “Stiles how are we going to get home?” She asked a bit slurry. She could see the realization sink in as she was watching his face. “Shit. We have to stop drinking.” He said. “We?” Lydia retorted confused. “We’re in this together, forgotten?” Lydia sighed and put her drink down.

They had agreed that if one of them wasn’t able to drink, the other wouldn’t either. So now as Stiles had to try sober up, Lydia had to do too.

“Let’s dance then, before the alcohol wears off.” Lydia proposed not waiting for a response as she dragged him into the dancing crowd without his consent.

It was three in the morning as they were pretty sober again. They had spent the previous hours dancing, talking to others, Lydia borrowed a bikini and went swimming as well. The crowd had thinned out a bit and Lydia was in the kitchen getting a drink, as a drunk guy she recognised as Marcus, who sat behind her in chemistry, approached her. He started to compliment her, which flattered Lydia at first, but he didn’t stop getting closer to her and even grabbed her arm.

“Let go.” Lydia said, a cold stare in her eyes. He didn’t loosen the grip on her arm and started instead to stroke through her hair with his other hand. Lydia tried to get away from him, but his grip was too strong. “Leave me alone.” She said forcefully but he wouldn’t back away. She was about to say it once more as she heard a familiar voice from behind.

“She said to leave her alone.” Stiles insisted, pushing Lydia softly behind his back to shield her from harm. “Who are you? Her boyfriend.” Marcus snarled. “I’m her friend.”

Marcus was just about to say something else, but instead decided to simply punch him in his face. Lydia shrieked as Stiles was thrown back. Stiles now very angry threw himself on the laughing boy and punched back. “Stop!” Lydia screamed as she tried to get the fighting boys apart. She managed to get a grip on Stiles and another guy in the background managed to hold Marcus back.

“Stiles let’s go.” Lydia whispered into his ear. Stiles contemplated to say something offensive but thought better of it and left with Lydia. Stiles’ nose and lip were bleeding. Lydia snatched a cloth before they left so Stiles could stop his bleeding. They walked in silence to the car, as did they drive to Lydia’s apartment in silence. It was Lydia behind the steering wheel and it was also Lydia who insisted that he should come upstairs with her.

She got a bowl of warm water, some disinfectant and ice. Stiles was sitting on her bed as she walked in with all the stuff she was carrying. Lydia sighed. “You’re an idiot Stiles.” He didn’t respond because he felt slightly offended that she didn’t see that he did this for her, but Lydia added “But thanks for defending me back there.” and Stiles’ anger vanished.

She carefully dabbed a towel with the warm water on his face to clean up all the blood. He flinched every time she touched one of his wounds. “Sorry.” She repeated over and over. Lastly she dabbed the disinfectant on, which burned extremely. Stiles’ eyes began to water from the stinging. “It’ll stop stinging in a couple of seconds.” She whispered with a slight smile on her face.

“Does it still hurt?” Lydia asked concerned after she came back into the room, crouching in front of Stiles. “It’s all right.” He said, clearly not all right. His left cheek was turning a shade of blue and his nose was still red, only his lip had stopped bleeding.

Lydia sighed again, carefully caressing his uninjured cheek. “I don’t want you to get in trouble for me.” She said, not breaking eye contact with him. “Get some rest.” She said and softly placed a kiss on his cheek.

Lydia stood up, about to leave the room, as Stiles stood up too and took her by her hand pulling her to him. Shocked Lydia found herself an inch away from Stiles, his hands buried in her hair. Her lips prickled with anticipation. Her heart skipped a beat as he bent down kissing her. His lips tasted of the disinfectant but she didn’t care. She had waited for this for about a year now and she was definitely not going to complain. She wrapped a leg around him as he pushed her into the wardrobe behind her.

Stiles began undoing her dress whilst placing butterfly kisses along her jaw, down her neck until he reached the hem of her dress. He gently pulled it over her head. She looked even more beautiful than he had ever expected. Now it was Lydia’s turn to pull his shirt off and undo the button of his pants. Once they were both undressed to their underwear, Lydia wrapped both her legs around his waist and was now solely supported by the wardrobe behind her.

“Wait, Stiles wait.” Lydia whispered. Stiles stopped immediately putting her down gently. He looked at her concerned. “Are we drunk? Is this the right decision? I mean you like another girl.” Lydia rambled, regretting stopping the second he had put her down. Why did she always have to be the sensible one. Stiles laughed, but not in a mocking way, in a sweet maybe even innocent way. “Lydia I like you.” He clarified. Lydia’s cheeks felt like they were on fire. In this moment she was really glad the lights were out.

This time Lydia initiated the kiss, clutching his cheeks. Stiles carried her carefully over to the bed. Lydia undid her bra, leaving her lace thong as the only thing covering her. “Are you sure?” Stiles asked. Lydia smiled.

“Stiles, as much as I appreciate your concern, please take my thong off and come here.”


End file.
